1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and especially relates to a shielding structure of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector 100′ of a prior art design as shown in FIG. 1 has an insulative housing 1′ having a number of mating ports for receiving plug connectors, a number of contact modules 2′ mounted in the insulative housing 1′ along a back-to-front direction, and a shielding wafer 3′ disposed between the adjacent contact modules 2′. The shielding wafer 3′ includes a metal plate 31′ and an insulative part 30′ over-molded with the metal plate 31′. The metal plate 31′ includes a number of contact ribs 311′ extending along two opposite transverse directions. The contact module 2′ includes an insulative carrier 21′ and a horizontal printed circuit board (PCB) 22′ mounted on the insulative carrier 21′. Adjacent edges of the two insulative carriers 21′ each have an access area or gap 223′ for the contact rib 311′ to be soldered on a PCB 22′. The shielding wafer 3′ is provided to shield electrical magnetic interference (EMI) between adjacent contact modules 2′.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,318 discloses an electrical connector comprising a shielding shell, an insulative housing received in the shielding shell, an inner printed circuit board received in the shielding shell, a number of contact modules mounted on the inner printed circuit board, and a shielding blade disposed between two adjacent contact modules. The shielding blade has mounting tails and the inner printed circuit board has mounting holes receiving the mounting tails. The shielding blade shields adjacent contact modules, but corresponding inner printed circuit boards are not well shielded by the shielding blades.
An electrical connector having improved shielding effect is desired.